


Instructions

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Astra has left some instructions for Alex.   Can the agent follow them?
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello al! Some GD fluff enjoy :=)

******

Alex’s stomach rumbled yet again. Deciding that there was no other option, she paused the movie and then reluctantly unearthed herself from her nice nest on the couch and padded on socked feet into the kitchen. With Astra out of the country on assignment Alex had been left on her own for the past twelve hours and would continue to be so for the rest of the week.

Reaching the fridge, she frowned as she saw the large note on the fridge, wondering how she’d missed that. It was printed on a sheet of paper in Astra’s neat and tidy if slightly blocky handwriting

> Alex, left some food for you in the refrigerator. It should be much healthier than your usual fare. Simply put it in the oven at 350 degrees for 15 minutes OR if you prefer, take it out of the dish, put it on a plate, and microwave it 30 minutes.
> 
> If this all sounds too hard for you then I will seriously begin to question your intelligence

Finishing the note, Alex stuck her tongue out at the Kryptonese symbols that made up Astra’s signature as she opened the fridge and examined the small casserole dish. 

It _did_ look good…

******

The microwaved beeped, and Alex grabbed a spoon, pulling out the hot bowl, wincing slightly as she blew on the now-steaming bowl of canned spaghetti and meatballs and carried it back over to the couch and bundled herself up under the blankets again.

Astra’s meal did look good, and she might eat it later on, but right now she was feeling much too lazy…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
